ngrey651fandomcom-20200214-history
Brand New Hero
Viewtiful Joe: Brand New Hero His's first adventure, "Viewtiful Joe: Brand New Hero" centers around the young Nick Grey's journey to save all of Movieland while rescuing his family and best friend. With the help of Viewtiful Joe, Sexy Sylvia and Captain Blue, he just might succeed! Plot summary In the year 2003, in the realm of "Movieland", Joe and Sylvia are about to be wed in holy matrimony. The only problem is that during the ceremony, the forces of GEDOW and JADOW appear, revealing they've united. Stealing away Joe, Sylvia and Captain Blue's v-watches, leaving them powerless, they happily leave, secure that the three protagonists can't do a thing to stop "Their Master's" new plan. Meanwhile, Nick is at the movie theater of Avon with his mother, his father, his brother, his step-mom, his step-brother, his step-sister and his very best friend, Matt. The movie they are seeing? An adaptation of "Viewitful Joe". Strangely though, during the film, the villains emerge from the silver screen, kindapping Nick's family and Matt completely at random. With nobody else left to help them and with his family's lives in danger, Nick rushes inside the silver screen and enters Movieland. He then meets Joe, Sylvia and Blue, who inform him of the terrible situation. Though they cannot use their v-watch-fueled powers anymore, Blue still has the ability, as a Director, to give v-watches to OTHERS, the same way he did to Sylvia...and he does so to Nick. Now armed with the power of the v-watch, Nick is eager to become a superhero, rushing into Movieland Metropolis to track down the bad guys and do some damage. The v-watch awakens during a fight with Black Joker, and Nick transforms into a full-on superpowered fighter. His first true "boss battle" with the anthropomorphic vampire bat Charles the Third gets underway after he finally convinces the townsfolk not to live in fear of the monster, and he beats Charles down, knocking him out of the clock tower and causing him to be impaled on the tower's large minute hand. Nick's next challenge comes when an oncoming missile trying to destroy the Movieland Metropolis Hotel appears. He manages to knock the missile back and follows it's path to find a military installation run by Big John, the psychotic T-Rex drill sargeant. Getting a clever idea by sneaking around the base and finding the location of where it's most potent explosives are, he uses one of the timed bombs within the camp and rushes off after starting the countdown to watch the base explode from afar...only to end up getting found by Big John, who saw Nick setting the "Big Boy" up and is planning on killing Nick before turning the bomb off. Nick fights with him, but ultimately the explosion from the bomb does Big John in...and sends Nick into a heavily damaged state. While in the hospital and still recovering, it's then and there that another member of JAGOW, the combined forces of GEDOW and JADOW, make another move. Bruce Davidson the Third, the hulking ogre-esque behemoth, is sent to the city to put an end to Nick's incredibly short career as a hero as Nick is told of all of the events of "Viewtiful Joe 2", which has yet to be released in his world. Once left alone in his room though, he realizes that something is wrong and discovers that one of the doctors is actually a Bianky...and therefore, the baddies know EXACTLY where he is. Bruce Davidson enters the scene but Nick uses the ogre's stupidity against him long enough to regain use of his limbs, and the two eventually fight on the roof of the hospital, with the ogre getting himself electrocuted via his own axe. Nick soon goes out to the local desert for some training, and to practice his new skills. It's there that he is met by Flinty, who takes him into his home as a guest and even shows him his pet mice. Flinty treats him graciously, glad to have company and being a genial sort of fellow. The giant Aztec god statue tells Nick that he had been guarding Six Machine, but it had vanished. He even makes Nick breakfast in bed in the morning. The two finally decide to fight outside so as to not mess up the cave, and Nick defeats the giant statue with the use of "REPLAY", "ZOOM" and the Red Hot One Hundred Combo. Flinty begins to fall to pieces as he explains to Nick the Master's plan, and Nick tearfully apologizes for Flinty's destruction, wishing that he hadn't been forced to fight one who'd been so decent to him. Some time later, he finally summons Six Machine and takes Flinty's pet mice to Joe and the others to look after. Nick's next leg of the journey ends up being a more unfortunate one, because though it starts out happily, it ends up being mind-numbingly boring. Nick is so bored out of his skull at having to cross the ocean to get to New Continent where more JAGOW baddies awaited (per Flinty's advice) that he actually begins to sing "Beatles" songs to pass the time in desperation. Then things get bad, because the anthropomorphic shark known as Gran Bruce pops up. Nick does not take seeing this rather-ridiculous looking shark seriously and laughs uproariously, pissing Bruce off. The monster begins ramming Nick's boat, and Nick, in desperation, tries a trick from "Jaws", stuffing a gas tank into Gran Bruce's maw and firing. KA-BLAAAAAM! Exploded shark. Nick, unfortunately, has been knocked around quite a bit and all of the strain, combined with being out on the open water for so long, makes him almost pass out...but not before he gets Alastor to help him turn the ship right-side up. Nick finally makes it to the New Continent and lands on it's shores, dazed from being out at sea so long. He meets Bloody Rachel (though at first thinks she is a movie star) and is informed by her that Cameo Leon is in the current region they're in, that he's been following Rachel around. The anthropomorphic spying chameleon soon appears to threaten Nick and the golden robot Bloody Rachel, and Nick, after some wisecracking, gets serious and leads the chameleon to the hills where nobody else might get hurt. Though Cameo Leon uses strange tactics like replicating himself and turning invsible, Nick seems to be winning until Cameo Leon implies that by killing off those in JAGOW, he's no better than they are. Rachel, however, convinces Nick that he's fighting a war against JAGOW and genuinely trying to do the right thing...that he's not evil. Nick then defeats Cameo Leon, who decides to go with Nick since the doctor who created him won't tolerate failure...he's nowhere else to go. After an interesting meeting with Kong who pops in to meet with them for a spell, Nick, Cameo Leon and Bloody Rachel head through the jungle to try and track down the evil creator of Cameo Leon and the many monsters of the jungles of New Continent...Dr. Kranken, a strange humanoid with a purple squid/octopus for a head...and, for some odd reason, wearer of the monocle. Like I said, strange. While Alastor asks a few questions about Nick to Nick's family and to Matt, our protagonists meet up with a group of were-beings who are living in the jungle and who, thanks to some nudging from Cameo Leon, treat the gang as gods and go out hunting for a Kraken in a large lake. While managing to destroy the Kraken with the were being's help, Nick also encounters the robot "Another Joe" a copy of Joe without any empathy and a sadistic, ruthless attitude. Nick brawls with Joe all across the jungle and finally knocks him clear across the lake, severely injuring him, so much so that he's completely caught off guard by a giant spider and eaten whole. In celebration of Another Joe and of the Kraken, the chief of the were-beings, Lupus Magnus, orders a great feast and everyone parties in a merry fashion. Nick also learns that the chief knows they are not Gods, but he trusts Nick because the child is a friend of Joe, Sylvia and Blue, and he gives Nick a whistle to use to call the were-beings if needed. In the morning, Nick encounters Alastor, who asks for a decent fight and the two prepare. Nick asks about Alastor's girlfriend after saying that the demonic Blade Master is "different" than the others, Alastor seems genuinely terrified and sad over her face. Then he becomes cold and insists that... "You’re a wanna-be! You’re nothing more than the understudy, Nick, and you can never hope to be as good as Joe and the others! No matter how hard you try…you’ll always be nothing more than a pitiful replacement for some of the greatest heroes in the world!" Though the words were harsh, Nick laughs them off and brawls with Alastor. Alastor's swordsmanship skills make him the hardest fight Nick's ever faced, and the kid is beaten around quite a bit before finally the fourteen-year-old defeats Alastor, making him admit that Nick is "the real deal". Nick, happy to see Alastor has respect for him now, offers to let Alastor join up with his group. Alastor accepts. Nick also comes up with a superhero name for himself..."Dynamic Nick". Soon after, after Alastor, Cameo Leon, Bloody Rachel and Nick hang around and just have fun, they're interrupted by a were-servant who actually still works for Dr. Cranken. Lacertavis crows that Sylvia has been captured and that the doctor is going to mate her with him. He deliberately taunts Nick, who knows that he's going into a trap but insists on springing it anyway for Sylvia's sake. Using Six Machine to launch an assault on Dr. Cranken's base, Nick breaks inside and faces down the doctor's creations one at a time before finally fighting with the mad scientist himself. Furious at the doctor's callous manipulation of life for his own twisted genetic experiments, Nick finally destroys the doctor by slamming him so hard into the wall his half-robotic head shatters into pieces. He meets up with one of the doctor's nicer creations, Deus Ex Machina, who leads him to where Sylvia is, but when trying to save her from being raped by Lacertavis the pterodactyl were-being, Nick is teleported away with Sylvia to places unknown... Nick awakens to find himself near a volcano. Approaching it, he finds a village full of people in need of his help. They inform him that they are all the hostages of the monstrous Fire Leo who takes whatever prey he wants from the village to consume. Nick promises to defeat Fire Leo and descends into the volcano to deal a beat down to the burning-headed anthropomorphic lion gladiator, who's happy to accept Nick's challenge. Nick is also shown that Fire Leo is holding onto the upper half of Six Majin as per the Master's instructions, and Nick realizes that he can use Six Majin for serious Movieland-saving purposes. During the fight Nick manages to knock Fire Leo almost totally off the edge of a cliff within the inside of the volcano and he desperately tries to pull Fire Leo up to safety, to keep him from being dissolved in the pit of the volcano...only to end up discovering that Fire Leo would survive it. Touched by the child's kind nature, Fire Leo decides to help Nick on his travels, and they head off to where Fire Leo's brother is. Frost Tiger, the brother of Fire Leo, is living in harsh, cold, icy mountains, and the trip there is AGONIZINGLY cold. Things get worse when an avalance forces them to hide in a cave which gets the only entrance covered. With air rapidly running out in the cave, Fire Leo begins to crack up when suddenly a chasm opens in the cave. Following it, they reach the grotto of Frost Tiger, who is looking after the lower half of Joe's super fighting robot, Six Majin.The "zord" won't be given up so easily, as Frost Tiger insists that as a samurai, his loyalty is to his master. He almost destroys Fire Leo, but Nick defends Fire Leo's defection, calling him a new friend. The fight is fierce and violent, but Nick finally manages to defeat Frost Tiger and tells him some words of advice. “My step-mom told me this. A soldier gives his body up to fight for a lord, a country, or a master. But a warrior fights for what he believes is right. He fights for a true cause, not some unknown master.” Preferring to be a true warrior and not a mindless soldier, to follow the truth Bushido path, Frost Tiger joins with Nick and gives him the last half of Six Majin. Nick happily thanks him and heads off to track down Sylvia by heading for the nearest city. Luckily, he finds out that Sylvia HAS been seen by the residents...though apparently so has the evil demonic apparition King Blue who has kidnapped her and will take her to his master...but first King Blue decides to destroy Nick, and the two end up duking it out with Nick using Six Majin to fight a-la "Power Rangers" style against the monster. He defeats King Blue and rescues Sylvia after some VERY odd but funny dialogue in the city and some thinking about how HOT Sylvia is. ;) Nick then travels back to Movieland Metropolis to reunite Sylvia with Joe and Blue, unaware of the danger that the night will bring. You see, that night is "Sci-Fi/Horror Night", a time when all of the worst, most terrible things from sci-fi and horror movies are brought to life. This includes bloody messages, flooding of bathrooms, the unleashing of zombies, all of which Joe, Blue, Sylvia and Nick end up trying to contend with. That is not even the worst of it though, because Alastor's evil double, the sickening demon Thunder Boy who represents his worst side, attempts to destroy them, given power by the dark night. Playing on the demon's pride and calling him a "rip-off, something stuck into the game by lazy designers looking for a way to boost replay value", the demon is enfuriated enough for Nick to get the upper hand and he soon blows the monster up with a gasoline explosion. Soon after, Nick tries to relax a little with Joe and the gang, and ends up meeting Joe's father, Jet. They all talk about Jet's past and about how Jet got his job, but Joe's father is also annoyed with Joe's attitude, saying that Joe is childish and that the whole "superhero" gig isn't really a profession. Nick wonders if he too needs to "grow up" the same way Joe apparently needs to, if he is a "man-boy". He is frightened at the prospect of becoming stuck in a nine to five job and not being able to enjoy himself the way a normal person ought to. He finally decides, after seeing a butterfly, that things are perfect the way they are. Soon after, the monstrous demonic "zord" Dark Kaiser appears to try and destroy Nick, and taunts him for not being able to win on his own power. Joe defies his dad's idea by telling him that working together is a good thing and believing in the hero within is all you need to truly "be a man". Nick transforms Six Majin into a customized Six-by-Six Majin and defeats Dark Kaiser. Later on, at a picnic with the others, who should appear but the JAGOW villains? Nick is startled and frightened that they are still alive, but they explain that they did, in fact, die...everyone in Movieland simply has extra lives as options! Even Nick himself has them, as it turns out. Therefore their deaths didn't truly count. Soon in a moment of odd surrealism, everybody is just sitting around, snacking on cheeseburgers and talking about their family, the fights of the past forgotten...until Cameo Leon is suddenly killed while trying to save Nick from a sudden surprise attack from the Master, who has not stopped his/her/it's plans. Nick follows the Master into a portal to avenge Cameo Leon's soul-striking death and finds himself at a mansion where he sees all sorts of movie characters hanging out. He manages to track the Master down with some help from Charlie Brown and finds not only the Master but his family... And finds that the Master is GOLDIE all along, Sylvia's twin sister! She sought to enter the real world to get revenge on all of the people who made her out to be a lesbian and Sylvia to be bisexual thanks to slightly suggestive opening to an extra version of the game. Nick sympathizes with Goldie, but insists that what she's done is wrong and tries to fight her only to have his v-watch destroyed and sent off to be at the mercy of the psychotic Jason from "Friday the 13th". Luckily the others rescue him and Nick decides to face Goldie again, saying that though he has no v-watch, he won't let the bad guy win. With the combined power of his new friends and his family, and some musical assistance from charmed instruments, Nick regains his powers and defeats Goldie. Now that it is all over, and Nick's family is alright, Nick forgives Goldie and everybody agrees to let the whole thing go. Joe and the other Movieland heroes go off to deal with an alien invasion that is causing all the cows to be stolen from Movieland while Nick meets "The Voice" for the first time. Or rather, HEARS the Voice. 'Voicey" informs Nick that he has to make a choice: stay and be a hero, or leave with his family and be forgotten from Movieland's memory. Though it's hard for him, especially since he can't go say goodbye, Nick decides that Movieland doesn't need him because it has the "best heroes around" looking after it. He returns home with his family, and finds that...he's kept the v-watch. Seeing this, he feels in his heart that maybe, just maybe, he won't be forgotten forever. Characters *'Nick: '''The Main Character of the story. 14 years old with a big extended family due to a divorce, Nick has had to be braver than a lot of other children. He enters Movieland to bring back his family and his best friend Matt and save them from harm. Using a v-watch to fight the villainous forces of JAGOW, Nick ends up learning what it means to be a true hero and gains the strength he needs to stand up and fight for what his heart tells him is right. * ' Themes ''' One constant theme throughout the story is the idea of what it means to be a heroic or noble person. Nick is not sure that he truly IS a good person because he is doing acts that are rather cruel in the name of trying to save his family, Matt and all of Movieland, but ends up deciding thanks to Bloody Rachel who logically and spiritually decides that while war isn't an excuse to kill someone, you shouldn't kill or hurt others because you WANT to, but to protect the lives of others. In doing so, you are being heroic. Also, Frost Tiger decides that a true warrior, a noble person, fights for a genuine cause rather than a person, for a person is more likely to be flawed than a cause.